The Very Secret Diary of Stephanie Rossio Part One
by 1peacekeeper1
Summary: Wonder what Soni was like before she come to the Neb? Well here it is...Srry i suck at summaries.


The Very Secret Diary of Stephanie Rossio

(A.K.A Soni)

Part One

**Day One: **

Sitting in boring college classes not listening to a word (as usual). I don't even know why I took this class. It's pointless and dumb, I mean, when am I ever going to use this stuff? Was very amused at the joke Raymond Spence made at the teacher, quite enjoyed. I saw Josh Bailey starring at me (again) during lunch. Not amused at this. He's creepy and sadistic. I heard he sacrificed a goat in his room and drank it's blood! Ewwww. Of course I don't believe in rumors but…come on! Gotta stop writing, Mr. Eaton is looking at me suspiciously.

**Day One: Afternoon**

Finally free of evil teacher clutches. Spent the last few hours reviewing for a test and am now alternating from writing and hacking. Love it! Am now attempting to hack into BFF's computer and see secret e-mail messages. Wrong, I know but fun. Okay, bypass this and…HA SCORE! *reading secret e-mails* Oh my gosh…this is so gross! I'm not even going to write this down (in case it falls into the wrong hands) I'm getting off this machine now! Anyways, I caught 'Creeper Josh' staring again. I think he wants to perform some dark Satanic ritual on me or something. On the bright side, graduation is a few weeks away and then I'm free! The only question is: Where next? I have no idea what I'm going to do after this. I want to work in a computer environment, but have no idea where. Oh, well I have another class to get to so I'll stop writing.

**Day Two:**

Passed the test with flying colors, naturally. Back in dorm room with best friend Amber (secret nasty e-mail girl). Enjoying a big box of cookies mummy sent, quite enjoy. So yesterday I attempted to "talk" to 'Creeper' and it turns out that he wants to go out with me, except his words were 'I would like to mate with you' like we're dogs or something. In the end I lied and said I was taken. Depressed him even more which made me smile he, he, he. Amber left and am now on her laptop trying to find government secrets to suppress my extreme boredom.

**Day Three:**

In serious trouble with Amber. She was all PMS-ing and shit and yelled at me for hacking on her laptop. It's a bad habit, I told her I would cut back, but it's just so interesting and freakin' easy! She grabbed her laptop and stomped out of the dorm room. Thank God graduation is soon. Anyways I then tried to beat myself at checkers and oddly enough I lost, so I gave up. Still trying to find a good paying job, and getting shit in return. Found a dead roach behind old text books, COD: suffocating from three inches of dust, even I choked a bit. Put roach in Amber's bed, she deserved it after yelling at me and hurting my feelings. Metal note: Save up money for own laptop.

**Day Five:**

Amber woke up entire campus with her screaming. Couldn't blame her though. Bunked with her boyfriend and came back next morning looking murderous. She tossed my diary out the window which landed in fountain. Took a full day to dry so that's why I'm on day five and not four. Damn Amber got me all out of order. Am now in computer lab "doing research." Found very interesting news article. 'Morpheus Eludes Police At Heathrow Airport'. Who's Morpheus? Dug deeper and found out a bit more about him. Also found out something about a Trinity. Cracked the IRS D-base, whatever that is. I think I've stumbled across something here. Something totally un-boring and awesome! I gotta find out more! Spent two hours searching for everything about this Morpheus. Found out a lot and would love to meet him. He's just like me! I really gotta find a way to meet him!

**Day Six:**

Spent another half hour in the computer lab before class. Sadly didn't find out anything I hadn't already known. Boo! After class Amber met up with me and forgave me. So we ate the rest of my cookies and played checkers for a while. Love that game! I just noticed that I have a shit load of board games! More than the average teenager. Maybe I should contact Guinness World Records. Amber and I have split closets and my board games took up all my space so I have to put my clothes in a suitcase under my bed. Any who enough about my games and back to Morpheus. I wish I knew how to contact him or something. I told Amber about him and she just laughed at me for being so obsessed with a criminal. I gave her the finger and she just laughed harder. I don't understand that girl sometimes.

**Day Seven:**

Had to stay after class with Mr. Eaton. He thinks I need to listen better in class or I'll fail. Honestly, I really don't care what he says cause I'm not going to pay attention. Maybe if he didn't have such a boring class I would be a better listener. But apparently I do have to have it to graduate so I gotta stick with it. Dumb! The computer lab is closed today so I had to beg Amber to let me borrow her laptop. She wouldn't let me so now I'm stuck in the dorm room with no cookies, no laptop, and no more information about Morpheus. This is stupid, I'm going to bed!

**Day Eight:**

Computer lab still closed! Can't believe this! Something must have happened in there and…oh shit! What if they found the stuff I was looking at? I hope they don't find me. I used my hacker name Soni. There can be no way to track it back to me! I'm worrying over nothing. I'm safe…as long as Amber doesn't snitch on me if someone asks her. Well, looking back I guess I did do some pretty mean things to her. Put the roach in her bed, put Nair in her shampoo bottle, stole her laptop on numerous occasions, and cheated off her test many times. I just hope she doesn't remember all those things.

**Day Nine:**

Computer labs back open. Turns out the internet was down so all the computers had to be shut down and fixed. Thank God! On a lighter note Raymond asked me out and I said yes cause he's so freakin' hot! That's not the reason I said yes but it does play an important part. So I was in the lab for a few hours then went to class. Nothing new to report but I keep an open mind. Amber still thinks I'm being stupid for chasing after Morpheus but I just laughed in her face. What does she know, nothing that's what! I really do wonder why I'm her friend. Oh well movin' right along. Met up with Raymond and had a nice lunch together. Talked about computers and future jobs which I have gotten nowhere on. Must keep my head held high though. I'm sure something good will come along soon.


End file.
